Clouded Over
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Aku berharap suatu saat nanti-di kehidupan kita yang lain, kita akan bersama. Aku dan kau akan menjadi kita yang baru/UlquiHime fic/RnR?


.**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**.Warning:** AU, OOC, Aku (Orihime) dan Kau (Ulquiorra)

**.Note:** Other version from Akashi Kaikyo (Fic saya di Fandom Naruto)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Clouded Over**

An UlquiHime Fic

Shirayuki Amane 2010**  
**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

5 tahun dari masa itu. Di tempat itu, di jembatan Akashi Kaikyo, segala kesedihan yang ada padaku melesak tak dapat dihindari. Memagut rasa perih yang seolah menjadi jarum-jarum beku yang menghentikan aliran udara dalam paru-paru, sesak. Saat itu aku sesak bukan main. Aku menunggumu untuk yang terakhir kali, melihat wajah serta berbicara denganmu yang kurasa juga untuk yang terakhir kali—sebelum kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau terlambat untuk yang terakhir ini, karena aku tahu itulah alasan mengapa kau selalu ada dipikiranku.

Di jembatan itu, aku masih menunggumu dengan harap-harap cemas. Aku menunggumu dengan segala keyakinan yang ada. Mengorbitkan pandangan yang kabur ke arah dimana aku yakini kau akan menemuiku. Aku tahu ini tidaklah mudah, bagimu dan juga bagiku. Tapi aku ingin dapat—mencecap rasa manis dari kata-katamu walaupun itu juga hanya sekali.

Dari jauh aku melihatmu berlari dengan cepat ke arahku. Aku bisa melihatmu yang rapi dan tampan mengenakan jas hitam lengkap dengan satu semplitan bunga mawar putih di dada kirimu. Saat itu, aku kembali sadar kalau kau bukanlah takdirku. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri yang tidak dapat kusentuh, kumasuki, selamanya.

Matahari sudah seutuhnya kembali ke barat, memperjelas bagaimana cahaya dari lampu kapal-kapal di sebeberang jembatan menyorot secara bergantian.

Kau sampai di depan tubuhku yang bergetar karena tiupan angin malam yang menerpa ujung-ujung rambutku. Kau tersenyum padaku dan aku juga begitu. Satu hal yang aku tahu dari dirimu, adalah bahagia.

Kau bahagia

Dan aku tidak

Bkan karena dan demi apa aku tersenyum hambar, lebih dari itu.

Aku menangis bersamaan dengan sayatan-sayatan pilu di dada dan juga hatiku. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit ini. Kau juga tak akan memahaminya meski aku dan dirimu adalah sepasang sahabat yang selalu bersama. Kau tahu? Kalau bisa, aku akan memaksa Tuhan mengembalikan masa-masa itu. Mengembalikan gelak tawa kita bersama.

Beberapa detik kau diam di hadapanku. Kau tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tahu itu kau memberikanku kesempatan. Aku meneguk ludah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke sungai kecil di bawah jembatan itu.

"Hai—" sapaku basa basi. Kau tersenyum lagi.

Kau semakin mendekatkan dirimu pada helaian rambut jinggaku. Menerpakan napas hangatmu yang sama sekali tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Tolong.

Jangan kau beri tusukan itu lagi pada hatiku. Rasa sakit yang kau hujamkan tak pernah bisa terobati. Biarkanlah aku beristirahat dari angan tentangmu. Sekali saja.

"Maaf ya," katamu sambil berbisik di telingaku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya."

Aku menunduk. Setelah merasa dirimu perlahan menjauh dari telingaku. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatapmu seperti beberapa tahun ini kita jalani bersama. Kau tahu aku tak pernah menangis seperti ini. Kau tahu aku adalah seorang yang ceria dan tak mudah menitikan air mata untuk hal-hal konyol apapun.

Tapi—

Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa satu hal yang membuatku menangis adalah dirimu.

"Waktu berlalu cepat sekali ya?" kataku yang begitu berat melihat sorot matanya. Begitu berat untuk melihat satu rasa ambigu pada dirinya. Aku tahu mustahil untuk menyentuhnya.

"Begitu cepat berlalu dan tak akan pernah kembali," ucapmu masih dengan senyum.

"Karena tak ada waktu negative bukan?" tambahku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu kau mengajariku kekonyolan arguman Albert Einstein padaku. Kau rela meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk mengajariku hal itu. Kaupun tak keberatan dan aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Sudah empat tahun berlalu," kau berhenti sejenak untuk membelai rambut sebahuku, "kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dalam suka maupun duka."

Aku ingin menimpali ucapanmu. "Aku masih ingat benar bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita di saat masa ospek kampus. Dulu kau terlihat begitu angkuh dan masa bodoh pada semua senior kita," aku mulai dengan candaku.

"Yah, dan dirimu juga tak jauh lebih parah dariku. Kau melompat pagar saat ospek pertama karena terlambat. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki aura yang sama denganku, pemberontak," mungkin kau mau mengulang kenangan manis itu. Namun kau terlalu jahat karena membuka luka itu lagi. Karena kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku memendam rasa pada sahabatku sendiri.

"Lalu kita berkenalan," aku rasa kau mulai dengan ceritamu yang itu, "bahkan kau tak tahu bagaimana cara menyambut teman baru dengan baik. Kau menantangku bermain basket."

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku menerimanya dan kau merasa menang satu point karena sudah berhasil membawaku ke duniamu," kau berjalan dan memandangi aliran sungai di jembatan itu.

"Apa yang saat itu kau rasakan padaku?" tanyaku dan akupun berdiri di sampingmu untuk sekedar melepas sakit ini.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya merasa bahwa kau adalah sahabat yang bisa diandalkan untuk perkenalan yang tidak baik. Aku sangat berharap kau dapat menjadi apa yang aku harapkan. Bukan seperti kebanyakan gadis yang mengelu-elukan namaku dengan hal konyol dan sebungkus coklat. Dan aku harap kau tak akan jatuh hati padaku karena pesona yang kumiliki," kau memang suka bercanda denganku. Aku tertawa kecil dan sesekali melempar batu agar sungai-sungai di hadapan kita mendecihkan bunyi air.

Kau tak tahu saja, bahwa harapanmu itu kandas. Aku jatuh hati lebih dari para gadis itu. Bahkan aku yakin perasaan ini melebihi semua yang ada karena aku begitu dekat denganmu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke dunia yang lebih indah. Kau mengajariku bagaimana bersosialisasi, berkumpul bersama sahabat. Kau juga mengajariku apa arti sebuah ikatan. Memberitahuku bagaimana harus bersikap dan mengutarakan isi hati tanpa menyakiti hati orang. Kau—sahabat yang baik, Orihime."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku tahu, kalau sebentar lagi hal lain akan kaukatakan. Aku membungkam semua keinginanku untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata karena itu justru menyakitiku.

"Orihime~" kau memanggil namaku dengan lembut dan aku menoleh padamu, "waktu terus berjalan. Kita sudah besar. Kini masanya bagi kita untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, bukan untuk tetap menjadi anak kecil dan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan," ujarmu panjang lebar yang tanpa sadar kau melukaiku.

"Yah, aku tahu dan kita harus menempuh hidup masing-masing," kataku dengan paksaan pada pita suara dan lidahku. Kau mungkin dapat menangkap bagaimana derasnya air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Karena kau dapat melihatnya langsung.

"Dan belajar untuk merelakan atas semua yang menjadi pengekangan," aku terdiam, "membiarkan itu mengalir seiring takdir yang memahatkan titahnya pada manusia seperti kita."

Aku kembali tercekat.

"Terima kasih untukmu yang sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku, mengajariku tentang arti hidup dan bagaimana pentingnya keluarga dan memiliki banyak teman. Kau tahu kalau aku terkubur dalam kenangan pahit mengenai persahabatan. Kau membangunkannya kembali untukku. Terima kasih, Orihime. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Lidahku kelu amat sangat. Aku menelan ludah dengan harapan dapat mendorong saliva membasahi tenggorokanku yang terlalu sakit ini. Aku memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

"Bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa berteman."

"Lebih dari itu, kita saudara," sambungmu. Aku semakin menderaikan air mata. Bukankah saudara itu tidak bisa bersama? Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Ya, aku tahu karena kau adalah saudaraku. Tapi, aku tak mau begitu.

"Kau benar," kataku dengan sangat lirih.

"Mari kita jadikan setiap kenangan itu sebagai pelajaran yang berarti. Teori bersama, aku dan kau akan menjadi kita. Kita akan terus bersama. Kau tahu itu dan aku juga mengakuinya. Kau sahabatku, selamanya. Realita ini tak akan tergantikan. Kau juga harus bisa, menerimanya."

Aku mohon hentikan. Aku berusaha menutup telingaku agar kata-kata itu tidak lagi kudengar. Aku berusaha dengan apa yang kubisa agar aku tidak menangis lagi. Kau merasakannya bukan? kau merasakan bagaimana aku mencintaimu dan aku harus melepasmu. Aku tak ingin menerima kesakitan ini lagi. Sudah cukup.

"Kita harus menerima takdir, Orihime," lagi-lagi kau membual.

Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Aku menyukai, orang lain," aku tahu itu.

"Aku tahu dengan baik," kataku bercampur tangis.

"Aku rasa harus lebih dari itu. Jarak yang ada pada diri kita terlalu jauh untuk sepasang kekasih. Bagiku kau adalah saudara."

Aku sudah sampai batasnya. Aku terduduk mengadu pada tiang jembatan itu dengan segala suara yang keluar dari pita suaraku. Aku dan kau akan menjadi kita yang baru. Aku mengerti itu. Namun—

Sama sekali aku tidak bisa terlepas dari bayang akan dirimu. Kau terlalu indah untuk kulupakan. Segala sesuatu yang terus saja melekat pada dirimu adalah satu keharusan untuk dapat kupeluk.

Bersama desiran angin yang dingin di sana, kau berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkanku di tempat itu. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain memandangi sosokmu yang sudah siap untuk hidup baru, menjauh dengan pasti dariku, sahabatku.

Hujan yang dengan indahnya mengguyur tubuhku yang terlengkup dalam-dalam. Aku ragu, kalau Tuhan juga menangis karena diriku yang seperti ini. Kau, sudah benar-benar akan mencari kehidupanmu sendiri. Benar-benar pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap?" aku berbalik begitu mendengar suara lembut memanggilku dari belakang. Suara itu menyadarkan atas segala ingatanku pada sosokmu.

"Ya, sedikit sapuan blush-on di bagian pipi kiri," jawabku tak kalah lembut darinya, "memang semua sudah siap, Rukia?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ichigo sudah meyakinkan bahwa para tamu sudah datang semua. Mereka duduk menempati tempatnya masing-masing dengan rapih," kata Rukia.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa semua teman-teman kita ada yang memerlukan sesuatu?" aku kembali bertanya pada Rukia. Entah apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Segala pikiran konyol mengadu tepat dalam relung hatiku. Aku berusaha melepaskan cekatan mimpi buruk ini.

CEKLEK. Aku dan Rukia memutar tubuh kami begitu mendapati pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok anggun yang memakai gaun ungu gelap memanja lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau belum beres juga, Orihime? Acara akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Ishida dan pendampingnya sudah siap di podium. Sedangkan kau? Memakai blush-on saja belum," kata Matsumoto dengan nada kesal. Ya, aku tahu bagaimana semangatnya merancang resepsi pernikahan ini agar menjadi mewah dan berkesan.

"Aku akan membantu Orihime, Matsumoto. Kau siapkan saja yang lain," kata Rukia. Sosoknya yang lembut tak pernah berubah. Meski waktu sudah berjalan lebih 5 tahun kami berpisah, ia tetaplah Rukia yang dulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membereskan di bagian konsumsi. Katanya mereka ada masalah dengan—"

Drrrttt… tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Ya hallo?—oh ya sudah—iya aku akan ke sana—hm—ya, atur saja dulu—" dengan begitu ia keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkan aku dan Rukia berdua saja.

Rukia menatapku sendu. Sorot mata jadenya mencoba menggerayangi bayangan dalam mataku yang menggelap sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Rukia tahu itu.

Karena ia sahabatku.

"Kau sampai kapan begini terus?" tanya bebarengan dengan sapuan blush-on di pipiku.

"Apa?" aku bingung.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengingat Ulquiorra?"

Aliran darahku serasa melaju begitu cepat. Degup jantung yang seperti sudah hilang kini berdetak kembali. Aku tertohok saat namamu meluncur dari bibir Rukia. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku menunduk untuk sekedar menepiskan semua kesakitan yang kembali ada.

Aku tahan.

Aku tahan agar tidak menangis. Aku tidak ingin membuat pekerjaan Rukia sia-sia karena make-up ini luntur. Aku akan sekuat tenaga menepiskan bayanganmu dari kepalaku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu kalau kau tak akan pernah merasakan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya—" aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Ingat realita, Orihime. Dia sudah menikah dan kau juga akan punya kehidupan sendiri bersama Ishida. tolong buang jauh-jauh mimpi bodoh itu. Ulquiorra sudah bahagia, kau juga akan bahagia bersama kami di sini," kata Rukia.

Aku tercekat.

Lidahku kelu.

Pahit.

"Perhatikan mataku," Rukia menangkupkan wajahku di tangannya, "kau tak harus melimpahkan kesedihanmu pada takdir."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar itu.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, pada itu," jawabku asal-asalan.

"Ayolah jadi dewasa—Ulquiorra juga meminta itu pada dirimu bukan?" aku menunduk.

"Justru itu, Rukia. Justru karena Ulquiorra yang meminta maka aku tak akan menjadi dewasa untuknya. Aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri. Kenangan pahitku tak akan pernah terlupakan. Kau tahu dia adalah sahabat selamanya," kataku sedikit bergetar.

Kami-sama, hentikan aliran air yang akan keluar dari mataku ini.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

Andai kau tahu, ucapan Rukia itu tak bisa aku tepiskan. Kau juga tahu itu'kan Ulquiorra?

Rukia menarik napasnya dalam, "Kalau begitu bergeraklah. Ishida pun akan begitu menderitanya jika kau terus-terusan larut dalam keterpurukan ini. Kau bukanlah orang jahat yang membiarkan yang lain menderita bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah menerimanya beberapa bulan lalu, tanpa basa-basi dan dengan mudahnya setuju menikah dengan Ishida hari ini juga. Lalu apa kau mau disebut sebagai pembunuh jika perasaan Ishida mati saat mengetahui dirimu masih terikat sakit dengan Ulquiorra? Jangan jadi idiot, Orihime."

Lagi-lagi aku tercekat. Aku tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Darah yang kuekspos sedemikian sulitnya terhambat di bagian mata. Berubah menjadi buliran air yang tidak bisa mengkristal dengan cepat.

Rukia menyapukan tangannya pada wajah pucatku. Tangannya dingin tak menghangatkan, namun aku menyukainya. Satu hal yang aku tahu dari Rukia, ia menyayangiku.

Sapuan terakhir make-up itu ada di pipiku. Aku bercermin memandangi wajah yang dulu berurai air mata kini tak ubahnya menjadi seorang puteri bergaun putih besar, membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang nantinya akan kulemparkan pada hadirin.

Kenyataan yang ada, aku akan segera melepasmu. Aku berat meyakini ini dalam diriku. Bayangan dan juga sosokmu menindih segala logika yang selalu kupakai. Aku ingin menyeberangi kebodohan ini dengan melewati jembatan Akashi Kaikyo seperti itu. Menyeberangi sosok fatamorganamu. Menenangkan dalam setiap helaian senyum, kau selalu ada dalam diriku.

**

* * *

**

"—Orihime Inoe, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Uryu Ishida, dalam senang maupun susah, terus melayaninya sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia—"

Selamat tinggal Ulquiorra. Pesona akan dirimu sudah harus kukubur dalam kenyataan ini. Dirimu yang tulus aku cintai, menerbangkan setiap mimpi akan terus mengenangmu.

Sekarang, kita memiliki kehidupan masing-masing yang berharga untuk saling dijaga.

Aku dan dirimu akan menjadi kita. Kita akan terus berjalan pada roda kehidupan. Biarkan aku tetap mengingatmu meski kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaiamana upayaku meraih dirimu yang telah jauh berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Kau ada dalam hatiku karena aku bersedia.

Dan, suatu saat nanti—di kehidupan kita yang lain, aku berharap kita akan bersama.

* * *

**The End  


* * *

**

My curcol:

Ini fic apalagi? *frustasi*

Okay, bagi yang sudah pernah main-main ke profil saya, mungkin tahu fic berjudul Akashi Kaikyo. Ini versi lain dari Akashi Kaikyo di Fandom Naruto pairing KakaSaku. Sengaja membuatnya di dalam versi lain karena rasa puas yang diterima kurang. Berharap kali ini bisa lebih berasa emosinya dibanding versi sebelumnya.

So, review?

PS: Silahkan lapor ke saya kalau ada typo-error, nanti akan saya koreksi lagi. ^^


End file.
